


A Strange Arrangement (May I Play?)

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Collars, Edging, Kylux sin, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Mitaka sees something he shouldn't, PWP, Submission, before I could second guess myself, boot licking, burning garbage fire, carnal fucking, hitaka, move along, now it is, why has this threesome consumed my fucking life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitaka comes upon Kylo and Hux engaged in carnal activity...and joins in. And loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitaka's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge soft spot for Lieutenant Mitaka and lately I have been thinking of him joining in (willingly or not) in some Kylux carnal activity. I wrote, and posted, this fast before I lost my nerve. So here it is. I may write more. We shall see. I'd like to see if Mitaka can take Ren...if you catch my drift. He'll need training though. But that is a fic for another time. Let's see if people enjoy this one. If you read this 10000000000% trash fic, thank you.

The General was using his mouth. In spite of himself, Mitaka moaned low in the ecstasy of it as coherent thought and any sense of logic and reason disappeared in a wash of warm slick heat on his hard cock and an overpowering sense of…want. 

Want. He was embarrassed how much he actually wanted this. Was enjoying it. 

He thought catching General Hux and that terrible Kylo Ren in such a compromising position would be the end of him. He remembered hearing muffled moans and gasps. Going to investigate. Spying black robes in a puddle on the floor and that awful mask. As the realization spread tendrils of dread through him…a crushing pressure on his throat and he found himself before the two of them, both naked and obviously involved in…carnal activity. 

He remembered cringing, awaiting his death. Closed his eyes and braced himself. 

Instead he heard a low laughs and whispers. 

Death did not come. Not yet anyway.

Even naked, with lips bruised and cock leaking, Hux managed to maintain an air of authority and control. 

“Take off your uniform. Now.”

His training at the Academy had never prepared him for a situation such as this.

Eyes downcast, Mitaka did as he was told, shaking hands removing his uniform, fumbling. Blushing furiously over the fact that his unashamed cock was quite hard and very willing, though his reddened face burned with embarrassment and fear. At this point, very much to his dismay, Mitaka had an ache in his groin that was walking a very fine line between ecstasy and torture. 

“Hold him.”

Before Mitaka could react in any way, Ren unfurled his long, exquisitely muscled arms, wrapping them tight across Mitaka’s chest, pulling him in tight and close to Ren’s chest. 

Hux made full eye contact as he then dropped to his knees and took Mitaka’s engorged cock all the way to the base, teasing with his tongue, before taking him deep and sucking just hard enough to coax a pathetic whimper escape Mitaka’s lips.

General Hux was sucking Mitaka’s cock as if the very triumph of the First Order depended on it. 

Behind him Mitaka could feel Ren’s hard length pressed against the small of his back. It was so…large. Almost frightening in length and girth. It was like a separate entity back there...pushing insistently. Rigid, hot, and so very, VERY hard. Mitaka swore he felt it throbbing. 

Did…did General Hux take that? Fear curdled in Mitaka’s belly. Surely they did not expect HIM to. Surely. 

The thought spun away as Ren began to grind his hips slow, pushing wantonly against Mitaka like a beast in heat, tightening his vice-like grip around Mitaka’s chest. 

There was no chance of escape. Not that there was anywhere for Mitaka to go. 

Pleasure flared in Mitaka’s groin and he moaned low and began to buck his hips. Hux took this as a cue to suck all the harder, taking the opportunity to reach up and gently fondle and pull on Mitaka’s balls.  
Who would have ever known that General Hux was such an accomplished cock sucker? 

Mitaka felt one of Ren’s arms relax its grip as his gloved hand snaked smoothly down Mitaka’s side. Sliding down slow…barely skimming over his skin. Just enough to tease, just enough to raise goose pimples along its track. Leisurely wandering its way down the plump fullness of his ass, a thumb pushing and sliding intrusively down between his ass cheeks before coming to rest on his asshole.

“N…no. No I don’t…don’t do that. Please. No.” Mitaka began to tremble. 

Ren’s voice was low as it hissed in Mitaka’s ear, “Nobody asked you. That’s subordination…Lieutenant.” 

Ren’s thumb pressed firmly on the puckered opening for emphasis.

Mitaka moaned softly. It wasn’t entirely from fear. 

Ren continued. “Are you a virgin, Lieutenant?”

“No...no. I’m…not.”

“So you’ve fucked then?” The thumb pushed harder. Driving the point home.”

“No…I mean...yes...s...sir yes. Just women. Never...this.”

Mitaka found it hard to breathe. 

“Does this frighten you Lieutenant?”

Mitaka wasn’t sure just how to answer. Say yes and perhaps get it worse? Say no and get mocked…and get it worse?

“Whatever you wish me to be…sir.”

He felt Ren’s chest rumble as he laughed low. 

“You do what we WANT you to do. What we TELL you to do. Right now the General is sucking your cock. Correct?”

Mitaka could only nod dumbly. The General indeed was sucking his cock…very well.

The thumb still pressed to Mitaka’s asshole began to rub and tease in a slow, circular motion. 

Ren continued on, his voice low and lilting, almost soothing. “Do you really think he’ll let you cum in his mouth? Let you cum…at all? Do you deserve to cum?”

“I…I…no…sir. No…I…don’t deserve anything.” Mitaka found it was hard to breathe at this point. To speak.

Ren leaned in and nipped Mitaka’s shoulder, hard, causing him to start at the flare of pain.

“Exactly. You do not deserve anything. The General is sucking your cock because it is pleasing HIM. Not YOU. It is something HE enjoys. It is certainly not for your sake.”

Again Mitaka nodded dumbly. “Y…yes Sir.”

Ren continued his leisurely exploration with his thumb.

Ren then pushed his thumb part way into the tight opening, murmuring “I think this is a much better fit than this.” To drive home the point, Ren pressed his thick hardness firmly into the small of Mitaka’s back. “I really don’t think you could handle this just yet. Hmmmm?”

In spite of his fear, Mitaka’s cock was close to bursting in Hux’s attentive mouth. The silken tongue teasing the underside, flicking and teasing the flared head, before sliding down engulfing him once more.  
“N...n...no Sir. Not yet. I’m…not…ready...yet.” Mitaka found it distressing he wanted to be. Wanted Ren to fill him…split him. Fuck him. 

Mitaka felt the sweet pressure building in his lower belly, a tension coiling and gathering deep in his guts. He bit his lip in sweet anticipation.

Abruptly Hux stopped, allowing Mitaka’s spit-slicked cock to slide from his mouth.

Ren withdrew his teasing, probing thumb. 

The sweet ache faltered…died.

Mitaka let out a choked cry. It almost sounded like a sob. His cheeks burned with shame.

Ren grabbed Mitaka roughly by the neck, his voice rough with lust he rasped “You know the rules. You are not allowed to cum. Now, please your General.” Roughly he shoved Mitaka to his knees, forcing him to kneel in front of Hux, so that Hux’s engorged cock was right there.

“Take him Lieutenant. Prove yourself.” Ren slapped Mitaka’s ass hard. “Do it. Suck off your General. Make him cum.”

Before Mitaka could protest further, Hux grabbed Mitaka roughly by the jaw, hooking his thumb into the corner of his mouth, roughly prying his mouth open, forcing his cock inside.

“Use your teeth and I’ll have Ren kill you.”

Mitaka gagged, but managed to take Hux’s length. All of it. 

“That’s it. That’s a good boy. Suck. Suck him.” Ren’s voice was a hiss. Cajoling and urging. He gave Mitaka’s ass another sound slap. “Let him fuck your face, boy.”

Hux's fists clenched tight in Mitaka’s hair as he began to ram his cock into the hapless Lieutenant’s mouth. 

Mitaka would have liked to have thought he wouldn’t enjoy this. It was degrading. It was awful. He was better than this, but there on his knees, with Hux furiously fucking his face, he never felt more alive. Engaged. Useful. His flesh burned where Ren had struck him. He wanted Ren to hit him again but dared not voice it. 

Hux grunted, biting his lip. He mumbled a garbled curse as he washed the back of Mitaka’s throat with hot spurts of cum. 

Mitaka did his duty… swallowing every bit. His own cock throbbed with need. He shifted his hips in frustration, not daring to touch himself. 

With a soft groan, Hux pulled his softening dick from Mitaka’s mouth. 

What now? 

Mitaka gasped as a gloved finger yet again teased the cleft of his ass… finding that puckered opening. 

“Relax” Ren’s voice husked in Mitaka’s ear. “Relax...and it will go…easier for you.”

Mitaka complied. There was a push…pressure...and delicious aching fullness as Ren slowly inserted his finger into Mitaka’s tight ass. He let it settle there for just a moment, not moving, letting Mitaka adjust, before slowing working it in and out. 

“He’s a very…obedient boy.” Hux commented coolly, gently tilting Mitaka’s chin up so he met the General’s eyes.

Ren continued to slowly finger fuck Mitaka’s ass, saying nothing. 

“You are a good boy.” Hux repeated and leaned down and began to kiss him deep, eager tongue pushing past lips and teeth, gently sweeping and thrusting, almost mirroring Ren’s finger fucking.  
Mitaka melted into the kiss with a weak murmur. At this moment he would have done whatever they asked willingly and without hesitation. 

Ren murmured in approval, sliding two fingers into the tight, but increasingly willing opening, pushing deep before hooking them forward, hitting just the right spot, making Mitaka quiver.

Ren decided that since Mitaka was doing so well, it was time for a little reward. 

“It’s okay Mitaka. You did well. Let go. It will please me.” Ren’s voice was a low, sinful rumble in Mitaka’s ear. 

Mitaka felt Ren’s other arm slither down to grasp and slowly pump his aching cock, never missing a beat as he continued to finger fuck his ass.

This time he didn’t stop.

Hux was still kissing him deep as Mitaka came with a convulsive shudder, his ejaculate spurting on the black polished floor. 

Ren’s loosed his grip on Mitaka’s softening dick to take care of his own cock. As Mitaka slumped gasping, he then felt warm spatter on his ass and lower back as Ren jerked himself to climax, cumming with a rough grunt. 

Hux finally broke off his kiss and held Mitaka’s jaw lightly with gloved fingertips, his lips quirked in a smile. 

Spent, Ren folded over Mitaka in an awkward embrace, so now he was tangled awkwardly between the two men. Coming down to his senses, Mitaka shuddered. What now? 

Ren slowly licked Mitaka’s neck, tasting him, delicately tracing his jawline, before latching onto his earlobe and giving it a proprietary nip.

“Well done Lieutenant.” Ren’s voice rumbled. “If you wish to join us again, I trust you’ll speak of this to no one.”

If such pleasures were to be his yet again, Mitaka’s lips were sealed.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka reflects on his tryst with Hux and Ren and wants more. The whole thing seems as if a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't plan on this thing having multiple chapters but here we are. Mitaka had a taste of heaven and he wants more...Not outright smut in this, but there IS boot licking if you like that sort of thing...
> 
> No Ren in this chap but he'll make an appearance in the next one.

Mitaka was beginning to think he had imagined the whole thing. As he went through his days, which once passed with comforting mediocrity, now seemed achingly bland. General Hux gave his orders to Mitaka in is usual clipped manner. Half the time he didn’t even seem to notice Mitaka’s presence on the bridge, as he conversed with his fellow officers or had his nose into his data pad. 

The nights were the worst. Tortured hours spent with Mitaka tossing and turning…awakening with his cock stiff and demanding. He would fumble in the still darkness, his sweat-soaked body tangled in the bedding as he groped and pumped himself, biting into his hand hard enough to draw blood as he spilled hotly over his fist and onto the sheets. The release helped, but after the last of his climax shivered through him, his belly still held a low ache for something more…to be filled. 

He would shiver as he recalled Ren’s strong arms wrapped tight around him, holding him pinned tight with that thick, hard cock pressed insistently in the small of his back. He remembered his General’s fingers clenched in his hair, the bitter taste of his cum, and his guttural cries of pleasure. THAT gave Mitaka sense of pride for it was his mouth that gave the General such pleasure. Absent mindedly Mitaka would run his fingers over where Ren had nipped him. He almost wished there were more marks, reassuring souvenirs to prove the tryst even happened.

And so it went. Days went on and Mitaka glumly accepted the fact that it was a one-time thing, perhaps merely a lapse in judgement in due to boredom. The General continued to look upon him (if he looked at him at all) as if Mitaka was annoying smudge marring the pristine order of his beloved ship. Mitaka had only seen Ren one time, surrounded by a squad of storm troopers as he stormed down a corridor. He had not even glanced in Mitaka’s general direction. 

So when Phasma approached Mitaka, handing him a stack of data cards containing the specs of the new recruits for him to deliver to the General for review, he sighed with resignation. He would have to face and actually speak to Hux one on one. At once he was excited and yet apprehensive. He wondered if it would be strange. His stomach tingled. He would do his best to be professional even though the memory of the General’s lips around his cock was still very fresh in his mind.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The General was not in his office, the lights were dimmed. The sensors had not been tripped and had gone into power save mode so he had not been here for some time. Mitaka made his way slowly through the darkness, before tripping a sensor revealing Hux’s immaculate private work space. Not a thing out of place. Mitaka noted the hulking blackness of the General’s greatcoat hanging from a hook on the wall. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist. The material was soft and fine in his fingers. He was half tempted to put it on but didn’t dare. This was probably the closest he would get to touching the General. Not thinking he gathered a fistful of the heavy fabric and pulled it close. It smelled of Hux tinged with the fragrance of whatever toiletries he used, (light and very crisp), sweat perhaps, his unique essence, perhaps even a hint of Ren. Mitaka closed his eyes and breathed in deep, arousal coiling hot in his belly. If only…

“Lieutenant what exactly are you doing? I hope your hands are clean.”

Hux’s icy voice pierced through Mitaka so sharply he almost dropped the data cards he was to deliver. 

Mitaka released the handful of fabric and whirled to face Hux, face aflame. “I…sorry…sir. Phasma wanted me to deliver these to you.” He thrust the stack of cards towards Hux. “Files on new recruits. She mentioned there were a few that were at the top of their class and perhaps you would be interested in learning more about them.” He hoped Hux didn’t notice the slight tremor in his hands.   
Hux ignored them and strode over to his desk. 

“So this gave you license to touch my personal belongings Lieutenant?”

“No…sir. I...” Mitaka allowed his voice to trail off. What could he say?

“Hux settled back in his chair. “Well…since you are here, I suppose my boots do need polishing.”

Mitaka swallowed hard. 

Was it just his imagination or had Hux’s voice…changed? It had lowered and there was an edge to it. 

“Yes Sir. Absolutely. Hand them to me and I’ll fetch some polish and…you’ll be seeing your reflection in them in no time.”

He forced what he hoped was a convincing smile. Polishing boots? What next? Was it possible he had fallen even more out of the General’s favor?

“No Lieutenant. No need to fetch polish. Come here.”

Hux reclined back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. Arms draped on the arms. He looked…regal.

Mitaka’s cock immediately sprang to attention and he hoped his tunic provided sufficient coverage to hid growing bulge in his pants.

“Sir?”

“Come here Lieutenant.”

Hux’s voice was very smooth, cool. It held an edge of command to it that was different from what Mitaka was used to. 

Mitaka’s throat got very tight.

“Sir?”

“Lieutenant…I’ll not ask you again. Stand before me. Now.”

As Mitaka made his way, he felt as if the floor was swaying. 

He stopped before the General. He had to swallow twice before being able to croak out, “Sir.”

Hux’s lips were twisted in a slight smile. 

“I said my boots need polished.”

Mitaka was not sure what Hux was getting at. “Yes…y.yes you did. I’d be happy to but you said…you said no polish.”

Hux caressed the arm of his chair absentmindedly. Mitaka shivered.

“Yes Lieutenant. No polish. No polish because I feel your tongue will do just fine.”

“Sir?”  
“Lieutenant...what do you want exactly? Hmmm? I’ve seen you mooning about. I’ve seen you watching me. Hoping for a glance. Acknowledgement. Really Mitaka…it’s unbecoming of you.”  
Hux leaned back with a sigh, tilting his head, he repeated, “What do you want?”

Mitaka knew what he wanted but he didn’t dare voice it. He wanted pinned between Ren and Hux. He wanted hot mouths and Ren’s monstrous cock filling him to the point he felt like he would split in two. He wanted Hux’s lips wrapped around him, milking him to ecstasy. 

But he very well couldn’t ask for that.

Eyes downcast, he murmured, “I wish to please you…sir.”

Hux laughed low.

“Please me. And what about Ren? Do you wish to please him as well? We are a…package deal.”

Mitaka swallowed hard. “Y…yes sir. Very much.”

Hux’s voice was hushed, almost a whisper, “Polish my boots and we shall see.”

Mitaka bit his lip.  
So be it. 

He was so hard it was difficult to walk but he managed to drop to his knees before Hux. Hux still sat reclined, one leg crossed over the other.

“Very well…sir.” 

Mitaka gently grabbed Hux’s boot and began to lick very slowly from boot tip, boldly meeting Hux’s gaze as he made quite the show of slowly licking alllll the way up to the top of the General’s boots.  
He was very pleased to see the General’s breath quicken, see his chest hitch slightly. It seemed he was enjoying this. Good…that meant he was doing well.

Mitaka continued the process, the boot tasting cool and bitter on his tongue, probably due to its previous proper, polishing. Mitaka did not mind. In fact…he was rather enjoy himself as he carefully laved his tongue over every square inch of the shiny black leather. 

Hux shifted in his seat. Mitaka figured his pants were probably getting rather uncomfortable. 

One boot licked clean, Mitaka reverently placed Hux’s foot down on the floor and proceed to repeat the process on the other. Once that boot was also clean, Mitaka gently placed Hux’s foot down and quietly remained kneeling.

“Is it to your satisfaction Sir?”

He could hear the quiet rustle of fabric as Hux rose. He could sense Hux as he paused before Mitaka. 

Mitaka flinched slightly as he felt Hux’s fingers gently trace his jawline then gently grasping his chin in his hand and cradling it as he tilted Mitaka’s face up to meet Hux’s gaze directly.   
“You did very well.”

A gloved thumb gently caressed Mitaka’s lower lip. “You did very well indeed.” Gently Hux forced two fingers into Mitaka’s mouth. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and gently suckled them, wishing very much that instead of fingers, it was Hux’s swollen cock filling his mouth. 

“Again…what do you want Lieutenant? Tell me. I want you to say it.” Hux gently withdrew his fingers, again cupping Mitaka’s jaw lightly, almost…tenderly. “Say it…”

Mitaka swallowed hard before answering with a voice that was stronger than he felt, “I wish to serve you…please you…Sir. You…and Ren.”

Hux smiled. “Very well Mitaka. You chose this. Ren has taken a…liking to you. Really this is the only reason I am even entertaining this. I will relay further instructions to you later. You shall join me and Ren in my chambers this evening for further…assessment. Clean and freshly dressed, please. Oh, and one more thing,” Hux paused and gave a pointed glance at Mitaka’s groin, “I see you are quite agitated. You are not to give yourself release. Understood?”

Mitaka nodded. “Yes…sir. I understand.”

Hux rose brusquely. “That is all.” He gathered the data cards Mitaka had delivered, making it quite clear their conversation, and Mitaka’s welcome in his office, was over.

Mitaka shakily rose to his feet and hastily made his way from Hux’s office.

Hux did not even glance up as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, lucky Mitaka. He gets to play again. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka mulls over what the coming evening will bring, Hux reveals his surprise to Ren.

Mitaka was grateful it was nearing the end of his turn on the bridge.  Since returning from his little delivery mission, he had not seen Hux again, the General had remaining sequestered in his office. The thought of what the evening would hold made Mitaka shiver.

Perhaps this was all a mistake.  Perhaps Mitaka was getting into something a little beyond him.  Something that was best left between the General and his terrible Knight of Ren.

Yet Hux’s words repeated in a continuous loop through Mitaka’s mind.  The way Hux had insisted Mitaka state exactly what it was he wanted.  Remembering how he had told Hux that he did indeed wish to serve him made Mitaka’s stomach tingle.  Mitaka realized then that the sensation of excitement was something he had not felt in a very long time.

 Yes Mitaka knew exactly what it was he wanted.  He wanted to be held captive between Hux and Ren’s sweat-slicked writhing bodies.  He wanted to feel Kylo’s teeth nipping at his flesh (and hopefully leaving some lovely marks as a reminder).  He wanted to please and to serve them and just thinking about the prospect made his cheeks burn and his cock throb.

What had gotten into him?  This wasn’t like him. He was a quiet and simple man that did his best to serve his General and the First Order.  He did his duty quietly, efficiently, and without complaint.   

The answer was glaringly clear.  _Because you were born to serve._

The General had told Mitaka that he would instruct him of when Mitaka was to present himself.  What if the General was simply toying with him and the instructions would never come.  Who knows? Perhaps he and Kylo Ren were at this very moment laughing at Mitaka’s expense before they stole a quick fuck in Hux’s office…

When Hux’s comm finally did arrive, Mitaka had to check twice to make sure it was not a glitch or he was imagining things.  He read it three times.  The message contained therein were terse, precise, and succinct yet the wording was such that if anybody other than Mitaka would happen to read it they would be none the wiser of the true weight of the message.  To Mitaka, however, the instructions were very clear with the very strong suggestion that his tardiness would not be tolerated.

At long last his shift ended and Mitaka was able to escape back to his quarters.  Mitaka tried to walk fast without looking like he was in a hurry. He felt like all eyes were on him and he tried to avoid any eye contact feeling that somehow his thoughts could be read, loudly proclaiming: _Hey everybody, General Hux sucked my cock and I pray he does it again_. Certainly, there was nothing about today that would have raised any eyebrows. He had gone into Hux’s office many times in the course of his basic duties. 

Not a one of his fellow officers even raised their heads from their work stations when he had returned to the bridge (with the sharp taste of Hux’s boots still lingering on his tongue.)  

Once in his quarters, Mitaka hastily shed his uniform and turned the temperature of his shower as hot as he could stand it.  He had managed to get his urges somewhat reined in but once he was enveloped in the hot steam of the shower with the water sluicing and caressing down his lean body, Mitaka only had to close his eyes and he could again almost feel Ren’s fingers slowly fucking his ass while Hux’s velvety hot mouth worked on his cock.  Without thinking, Mitaka forgot himself and reached between his legs, slowly stroking his hardening length. With a start he stopped himself, heart thudding in fear. Hux was _very_ clear in his instructions not to please himself.  Mitaka did not want to get off on the wrong foot in this venture and he really didn’t want to test to see if Hux would know if he had given himself release.     For the remainder of his shower, Mitaka took great care not to touch himself any more than necessary.

Shower done and after dressing with extreme care (noting his boots were most definitely up to par as he had just polished them…with proper polish) Mitaka swallowed hard and left the familiarity of his quarters and made his way to the level where Hux’s living quarters were located.  He knew that Hux’s living quarters were located close to the bridge so he was able to find the sector with relative ease.

The access door hissed open (as promised Hux had Mitaka’s security clearance adjusted to enable him access) and as he entered the corridor he found he was almost disappointed to find it resembled every other corridor on the _Finalizer_.  Mitaka wasn’t sure exactly what he expected, but he thought it would perhaps be a bit more…aesthetically pleasing…being this was where the General made his home.  

The corridor was deserted, quiet and still.  Mitaka was sure security was watching his every move.  Mitaka walked slowly finally finding himself facing the door to Hux’s personal quarters.  His heartbeat thundered in his ears as his finger hovered over the call button.  He could leave. Nobody would know.  He was pretty sure Hux would never mention it. Life would carry on as they always had.

Yes. His quiet _simple_ life.

The lure and promise of the pleasures within won over.   

Before Mitaka could lose his nerve…he hastily jabbed at the button.  Nothing happened and then the door slid smoothly open. 

_Last chance to flee._

Squaring his shoulders, Mitaka stepped through the doorway.

                                 

                                     *******************************************************************************************************************************************************                                                          

 

“You are…troubled.”  Ren purred before giving the back of Hux’s neck a gentle bite.  Hux lay ensconced in Ren’s lap, his tunic off.  Ren caressed and nuzzled at Hux, fussing over him like a prized possession (and perhaps he was).  Hux knew Ren had much more than teasing caresses on his mind.  He could feel the turgid hardness of Ren’s cock pushing greedily into the small of his back.  

Hux knew his news would please Ren but oddly that was what troubled Hux.  Perhaps Ren would be…too pleased.  Indeed Hux was enjoying being Ren’s most prized.

While Ren could sense Hux’s agitation it was out of deep respect and courtesy towards Hux that he had opted to ask the General what had him in such a state as opposed to simply pushing into his mind and seeing the answer for himself. 

Ren carefully feathered his fingertips over Hux’s pale forearms, taking note that Hux had taken his gloves off when he had removed his tunic.  Gently Ren traced a fingertip in a lazy pattern of the top of Hux’s hand, smiling at the goosebumps his touch raised.

“Tell me.  You are…agitated but not necessarily in a bad way.  Do you have some news for me…General?”  Hux could feel Ren’s chest vibrate as he laughed low.  “If I didn’t know any better…I’d say you were…excited about something.”

Hux shifted, perhaps just a touch provocatively as he carefully rubbed against the hardness nudging into him, leaning back further into the comfort of Ren’s solid chest.  He liked that he had Ren’s curiosity piqued and that Ren was worrying over him (although Hux would rather die before ever admitting that).

“Not troubled…exactly.  I have a bit of a surprise for you.  Perhaps you could even say it is a gift.  So yes, perhaps I am a little anxious to see how you will react to it.”

Ren again raked his teeth across Hux’s skin as he pulled Hux back, roughly, against his hardness.

“Keep that up Ren,” Hux’s voice husked, “and I’ll become too distracted to tell you.  Besides…you may wish to save yourself.”

At that statement Ren straightened. “Save myself?  What game are you playing?”

Hux shifted around so that he was facing Ren, “I am sure you remember that young Lieutenant that joined us a while ago. I know you were rather…intrigued by him.”  Hux paused, took a breath, and then forged on, “I think we made an impression on him.  He was in my office earlier today.  He expressed a desire to…explore things further.  After he polished my boots, quite nicely I must say, I invited him to join us…this evening.  Actually he is due to arrive any moment.”

Confession finished, Hux paused, and averted his eyes.  At that moment Hux wondered if he was too brash in making this assumption that Ren would want an added plaything. 

“Really now.”  Ren voice was a low rumble as lips twisted into a smile.

Hux always prided himself in his self-control, but he felt his cheeks grow hot as he added, “Of course I must say I…enjoyed him as well.”

“Oh that was rather apparent.  I enjoyed watching you enjoy yourself.”

Hux continued, “I instructed him to be freshly showered, dressed, and…unsatisfied. He should be nice and fresh for us.  He claims he wishes to serve us.”

Ren said nothing, only took a finger and gently traced the lush swell of Hux’s lower lip.

“So he wishes to serve us, does he?  Well then…perhaps you can teach him.  Do you still have it?”

Hux blushed deeper, “Of course I do.  I…will never part with it.”

Ren again laughed low, “Even though you have been…promoted?  I like that you kept it.”

Ren leaned close, brushing his lips lightly over Hux’s.  “You were such a fast learner.  Even now I feel how you only want to please me, presenting me with such a lovely gift.”  Ren gently teased at Hux’s lips with his tongue before continuing softly, “You know you will always be my favorite.”

Hux found his voice and murmured, “He will be here soon”

Ren again brushed his lips over Hux’s, this time giving them a gentle tugging nip before drawing back, “Well then, perhaps you should fetch it.  As you said, he will be here soon.”

 

                                               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...I certainly hope Mitaka has gotten his rest. I have a feeling these two will be quite the handful for him. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka arrives as instructed to General Hux's private quarters. Hux intends Mitaka as a bit of a gift for Ren, but it is up to Ren to decide if this little Lieutenant is worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since I visited this story. I hope those that enjoy it find this chapter worth the wait.

As Mitaka stepped across the threshold and into Hux’s personal quarters, he was immediately struck by not only how much larger it was in comparison to his own living space but how pristine and tasteful the surroundings were.  If he had been brought there and not told to whom this living space belonged to, he would know.  The room practically screamed Hux. Neat and austere, with art and relics from the old Empire hung tastefully on the walls.  Hux’s living space mirrored his office with its neatness, sense of order, and everything in its place.  

After stepping fully into Hux’s private living space (and trying his best not to gawk too much), Mitaka realized he was unsure about the protocol and uncertain of what was expected of him.  He stood awkwardly in the middle of Hux’s suite.  He was afraid to meet Hux’s discerning gaze (and most certainly was not going to dare a glance at Ren) instead choosing to stare at the floor.   In doing so he noted the rug on which he stood was very plush and richly dyed in varying hues of red.  Mitaka was sure this was yet another Empire artifact, perhaps once belonging to a famed commander, and probably cost more credits than he would ever see in his life.

“So nice of you to join us Lieutenant.  Thank you for being so punctual.”  Hux’s voice was smooth and clipped. 

Shyly Mitaka lifted his head, stealing a glance Ren, who still lay sprawled on Hux’s couch.   Even though Mitaka had already seen him unmasked it was still jarring to see just how young and surprisingly handsome this terrible Knight of Ren appeared.    

As Ren’s eyes flicked to meet Mitaka’s he felt his face burn and shyly slid his glance away.

“Please. Have a seat.  Would you like a drink?   Some wine or brandy?  Whiskey perhaps?”

 _Yes.  A something to quiet his nerves would be perfect._ “Thank you, Sir.  Perhaps a glass of wine?”  

After pouring Mitaka his wine, Hux motioned for Mitaka to have a seat on the couch.  Nervously he took a seat next to Ren, Hux sinking down beside him.  Mitaka quietly sipped the heady vintage, so red it appeared black in the fine crystal goblet, as Ren and Hux fussed and doted on him like children marveling over a new toy, murmuring amongst themselves as if he could not hear them.

“He’s so…little.  Much smaller than I recall.”

“Are we certain he can…take us?”

Mitaka’s heart was pounding so hard he feared he would pass out.  What would happen?  He had told Hux earlier he wished to serve Hux as well as Ren.  Mitaka remembered Hux’s stern instruction that he was not to pleasure himself before his visit this evening.  Perhaps this was a test of Mitaka’s self-control?  How well he followed instructions?  

Finally Ren chose to address Mitaka directly.  His voice was a low rumble, soothing and verged on being gentle.  Almost.   “Hux informed me you wish to serve us, Lieutenant.  How?  What can you do for us?  What are your skills in pleasure, for that matter do you even possess any skills in pleasure?”

Mitaka’s mind was now slightly fuzzy with the wine and it took him a moment to process and articulate what he wanted to say. “I...I am not sure.”  He knew it sounded silly.  What _could_ he do for them?   His experience was limited to say the least.  He was no virgin, but still.

“Well then,” Ren murmured lazily.  “Perhaps we should try to see where your skills lay.  You proved you can keep your mouth shut.  You never told a soul what you saw, correct?”

“Yes…Sir.  I said nothing. Not a word.”

“But what you witnessed, what you experienced, you keep thinking about that don’t you.”  Ren’s voice remained low and even.  “How much you enjoyed it.  Like a proper little whore, correct?”

Mitaka’s stomach tingled upon hearing Ren call him “whore.”

In one fluid motion, almost too fast to register, Ren arose from the couch, grasping Mitaka’s hand and hauling him roughly to his feet.

Ren looked down on the Lieutenant before asking, “For proper assessment we need you out of this uniform. Take it off. Boots and that hat as well.  All of it.  You won’t be needing those here.  I need to get a better look at you.”

As Ren was giving his instructions, Hux, too, had risen from the couch to stand beside Ren.   As he stood next to Ren, Mitaka noticed Ren’s hand gently skimmed down Hux’s side.  Hux bit his lower lip in obvious pleasure Ren’s touch. It was a possessive gesture and hinted at the fact there was more going on here than a mere dalliance.  Mitaka’s mind whirled as he processed this tidbit of information. _Was Hux and Ren…were they…?_

Without breaking eye contact with Mitaka, Ren murmured, “Hux, you may remove your clothes as well.”

 _Ren giving Hux orders?_ Mitaka watches in quiet amazement as Hux immediately complies with Ren’s wish.   Hux’s body was quite the opposite of Ren’s. Where Ren was hulking and broad, Hux is wiry and lithe.   As Hux turned to toss his garments out of the way, Mitaka noted a silvery scar nearly spanning the width of Hux’s back.  _I thought he never saw combat?_   _How did he get that?_ It looked like a blaster bolt has just grazed him.  The wound must have been a grievous one to leave such a mark.

 “Why are you taking so long?”  Ren’s voice was tinged with annoyance hinting that it was unwise for Mitaka to tarry any longer.

“Y…yes sir.  I…I…I am sorry.”

Hastily Mitaka removed his hat, unfastened his tunic and allowed it to slide from his slender, pale shoulders.  He then awkwardly removed his boots (nearly falling over in the process).  Finally he unfastened his trousers and allowed them to puddle around his ankles. Mitaka’s face burned under Ren’s scrutiny.  Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underthings he roughly pushed them down.

He may have been bashful but his cock certainly wasn’t.  It stood at attention, eager.

He stood as proud as his condition allowed and met Kylo Ren’s eyes boldly.

“Don’t look me in the eye.”

Fast as lightning Ren’s elegant hand slapped Mitaka’s face smartly. 

Hux did not even flinch as the crack of Ren’s hand connecting with Mitaka’s cheek rang out through his quarters.

“Don’t you ever fucking look me in the eye.  Unless I give you express permission to do so. Do you understand?  Keep your eyes down.  A servant never meets his master’s gaze.  I’ll forgive you this once. But not again.”  Ren did not raise his voice.  The fact that it was so low and controlled only succeeded in driving his point home.

Mitaka’s ears rang.  He tasted blood on his lip.  The slap stung, his cheek burning in its aftermath, but Mitaka got the distinct impression Ren had held back, restrained himself.  The next time Mitaka was pretty sure he wouldn’t.  

Eyes cast downward, Mitaka whimpered a soft, “Y…yes.”

Addressing Hux, Ren’s voice held an assessing tone.  “It pleases me you brought him here for me, but let me see what this little Lieutenant can offer.”  Ren quietly began to circle around Mitaka’s shivering naked body with slow, measured steps. Ren grabbed the left cheek of Mitaka’s his ass and squeezed… _hard…_ causing Mitaka to gasp sharply.  

“Hmmm. He is small, but nicely built.”

Releasing his hold on Mitaka’s ass and then giving it a smart slap, Ren continued his lazy assessment of Mitaka’s body.  Whether his expression was pleased or annoyed Mitaka did not know and did not dare to sneak a glance and find out.

Ren gently allowed his fingertips to laze their way up Mitaka’s back, all the while continuing with his commentary.  “No marks. At all. Nothing. A nice, blank canvas to work with.  His flesh is nearly as pale as yours, Hux.  Lovely, just lovely.”

Ren, seemingly satisfied with his inspection of Mitaka’s back, moved once more to stand before him. Ren then allowed his fingertips to whisper down Mitaka’s flank, his touch causing Mitaka’s flesh to shiver at the touch.

Ren smiled, paused, “You like that?” Mitaka gasped as Ren then boldly ran a teasing finger down the length of his cock.  “I see you are nice and hard for me.  You should always be ready for me.”  He continued on for a few more teasing, fluttering strokes before taking Mitaka’s balls in the palm of his hand, hefting them gently before giving them a gentle, possessive squeeze which elicited yet another gasp from Mitaka. 

“I think this little Lieutenant will do just nicely.  Hux, did you find what we had discussed?  I know you said you had kept it.”

“Yes, of course.”

It was then Mitaka noticed a box resting upon Hux’s dressing table.  Small, slim, and quietly elegant.  Mitaka was certain it was not there before but then, of course, his mind was otherwise…occupied.

Hux gently lifted the box, opening it almost reverently, before presenting it for Mitaka’s inspection.  Within lay what appeared to be a slim collar, the color of fresh blood, lying there red and stark against the satiny ivory material upon which it rested.

Ren’s voice was a low purr and yet held such command in it that Mitaka shivered. “Now then If you wish to serve us…you must wear this.”  Ren carefully lifted the contents of the box up and out.   

“Know that when this is about your neck you are not to speak unless specifically given permission to do so. You are to remain on the floor, kneeling at our side. You are to consume no food or drink in our presence unless we _wish_ for you to eat or drink. You are to address us as My General and My lord when answering a question…If it pleases you my _General…_ If it pleases you my _lord._   Always.  Everything you do is to please us.  No matter how silly or odd or mundane.  You do what you are told without question. Without hesitation.  Do you understand?

“Yes. M…my lord.  Completely.”

Even though Mitaka could not see Ren’s face, he could hear the smirk of triumph in his voice. “Very well then, Lieutenant.  I see you have you have made your decision.”

Mitaka noted how Hux had not uttered one word, only standing quietly observing Mitaka’s interaction with Ren with an almost clinical detachment.  Like he had heard and seen all of this before.  

Once Ren finished speaking, Hux stepped closer to Mitaka, taking his fingertips to gently tilt Mitaka’s chin upwards allowing Ren full access to his neck.  As Ren gently places the collar about Mitaka’s throat he notes how leather is so cool and soft against his skin.   Carefully Hux fastened the delicate silver catch with a soft metallic click and pauses for a moment before gently tracing his fingers over Mitaka’s new adornment. 

Hux whispers softly, “This was mine once.”

 _This collar belonged to General Hux?_ This declaration stuns Mitaka.   _He wore a collar for…Kylo Ren?_    His mind spun with questions but remembering his place Mitaka was sure to keep his eyes downcast and his mouth shut.   

Once the collar was affixed securely, Mitaka stood silent awaiting instruction.  Ren had ceased his exploratory caresses.

_Now what?_

“Now Lieutenant, I wish for you to undress me.”

Mitaka swallowed hard before answering.  “As you wish…my lord.”


	5. Mitaka Gets Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka must prove himself, both to Ren and to Hux, that he is worthy to serve them. Mitaka learns just how demanding a master Ren will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this chapter for...weeks. I was hesitant to even post this and I am not sure why. Struck but a sudden lack in confidence of my writing skills, perhaps. Or perhaps I feel this chapter maybe pushes things a bit too far. In any event I almost didn't post it but I figured the stupid thing was written so I might as well. I will let you, dear reader, decide if it is too much.

Ren stood expectantly as Mitaka set to his task as quickly and efficiently as he could.  Should he go fast or take his time?  His trembling fingers fumbled with nerves, the catch to Ren’s tunic holding tight and refusing to cooperate, but finally he was able to tug it loose. 

So many _layers_.  It was like unwrapping a lethal gift.  As the garments were gently peeled away Mitaka noted Ren’s pale flesh was crisscrossed with scars.  Mitaka swallowed hard as he also noted just how… _solid_ …Ren’s body was.  It was then that Mitaka realized that Ren could easily dispatch him, no weapon was needed.  The thought both thrilled and terrified him.

Carefully, reverently, Mitaka kneeled to remove Ren’s boots one by one.  Out of long ingrained habit he placed them side by side, aligned neatly.

All that remained now were the trousers.  Ren gave no indication of approval or disapproval.  He continued to loom over Mitaka, silent and expectant. Mitaka remained on his knees, now grateful for that thick, plush carpet.  Drawing a deep, steadying breath Mitaka unfastened the catch of Ren’s trousers and gripping them firmly, worked them past Ren’s hips.  Their progress to the floor was hindered by getting snagged on Ren’s cock, which jutted hard and expectant from his groin.  The tip was already dewy with precum.  Mitaka was overcome with the urge to lick it but knew he it was not about what he wanted, and would wait for Ren’s permission. It pleased him that he was arousing Ren to such an extent.

Mitaka carefully pushed this last bit of clothing all the way down to the floor and waited as Ren delicately stepped out of them.   

Mitaka was so focused he had forgotten that Hux was there quietly observing as Mitaka performed this first task.  Hux quietly padded over to stand beside Ren.  His manner was demure and it was odd for Mitaka to see him behaving this way.  Mitaka noted just how thin and lithe his General was in comparison to Ren.

Mitaka took great pains to not meet Hux’s gaze.  He wasn’t sure if it was permitted and didn’t want to risk another jarring blow to the face. From the glimpse he could catch from the corner of his eye, it appeared they exchanged a kiss. Hux then murmured something to Ren that Mitaka could not quite hear. Mitaka strained to catch their conversation as he continued to kneel, his cock hard and expectant between his legs, wondering how it was one could be so terrified and yet so aroused at the same time.  There were more soft murmurs.  Mitaka chewed his bottom lip nervously. What did they have planned for him now?

They continued their whispered conversation and then Ren’s voice rumbled low as he addressed Mitaka directly.  “Now then my little Lieutenant, I want you to make me cum.” Gently Ren took his thumb and traced it slowly under the full swell of Mitaka’s lower lip. “And then we shall see about keeping…you around.”

He then took by Mitaka firmly by the hand, leading him over to Hux’s bed.  Hux said nothing more, remaining silent as he followed behind. 

Upon reaching the bed, Ren lay down gently pulling Mitaka on top of him. Mitaka felt lost on that expanse of chest, all solid muscle and warmth.  He wanted to lay down upon it, nestle his cheek on that warmth, allow himself to be lulled by the steady, deep beating of Ren’s heart, but he did not dare.

Laying there sprawled over Ren, Mitaka wanted to ask what it was exactly that Ren wanted…what he enjoyed…but he got the impression that part of this test was to see if he would know how to please without having to ask.  Be able to sense his master’s needs and desires. 

And what of Hux?  Would he join in?  Help?  Offer guidance or encouragement of any kind?  He, too, had now joined them on the bed but continued to remain silent.

“May I kiss you my lord?”   Mitaka’s voice was so soft it was merely a whisper.  He wondered if Ren had even heard him.  It was odd not looking at Ren directly as he asked the question but after that earlier misstep, he did not want to risk angering Ren instead of pleasing him.  He kept his eyes downcast and respectfully averted.

“You may.”  Ren’s answer was gentle and to the point. “You may also meet my eyes Lieutenant.”

Mitaka found the softness in Ren’s voice incredibly arousing. He allowed his eyes to again meet Ren’s.      He felt Ren’s arms gather around him, pulling him tight into that solid chest, his hard cock cradling hot and eager into Mitaka’s thigh.

Fear stepped back allowing Mitaka’s mind to focus on one purpose and that was Ren’s pleasure.  He gently grazed Ren’s lips with his, amazed at their softness.  He marveled at the fact that this terrible man with such a fearsome temper was permitting him such access. Gently Mitaka eased his tongue between Ren’s lips, teasing and hesitant, carefully reading Ren’s cues before more aggressively delving further to tease and caress.  As Mitaka’s own growing desire curled warm and tight in his groin, he allowed his hands to caress and wander, marveling at the play of muscle underneath the taut flesh of Ren’s body.

Ren’s soft moan of approval gave Mitaka the confidence he needed to continue on.  Breaking from Ren’s lips he peppered kisses along the jawline and then began gently nipping his way down Ren’s throat.  The gentle thrum of Ren’s quickening pulse under Mitaka’s lips was intoxicating. It was like Mitaka was no longer, well, Mitaka.  He was possessed by a strange confidence. The desire to please superseding any awkwardness or doubt, Ren’s low murmurs of pleasure only further fueling his confidence.

Continuing his journey down Ren’s body, Mitaka felt himself growing even bolder.  The meek little lieutenant slipped away.  With Ren he felt he could be a little savage, a bit…feral.  Licks became gentle nips and then nips became bites.  Finally he worked his way down to Ren’s groin and was face to face with Ren’s wanting cock.   Mitaka wanted to taste Ren, wanted to please him and make him writhe and moan.  He wanted that monstrous cock in his mouth more than anything.

Mitaka whimpered slightly before asking, “Would it please you if I sucked your cock, my lord?”  Mitaka was surprised at how…rough…his voice was. Choked with lust.  He wondered if that would displease Ren, his blatant lust. This was not about Mitaka and his wants. It was about Ren’s.

Ren’s voice husked low, “You may.”

Permission granted Mitaka gave a low groan as he teased at the silken foreskin, lapping at the dribbling precum, before guiding Ren’s hot length as deep as he could manage before gagging.   Mitaka moaned happily as he sucked, licking and teasing at that impossibly thick shaft.  Mitaka felt Hux settling behind him, fingers fisted tight in his hair as he gently guided Mitaka’s head controlling how fast and how deep Mitaka took Ren’s cock.

“That’s it, take it all.”  Hux urged softly as he pushed Mitaka’s head forward. “Suck him. Make him cum.”

Mitaka could only moan softly, feeling as if he was going to suffocate, his mouth was so filled with cock. Drool spilled down his chin to puddle on the sheets.

It was ecstasy.

Instinctively Mitaka began to grind his hardness into the bedding, desperate for friction and release, but Hux slapped him sharply on his ass, holding his hip tight to still his movements. “No. You are not permitted.  Only Ren.”

Mitaka felt Hux’s hand then trace slowly down his back before delving into the cleft of Mitaka’s ass, fingers finding and teasing at Mitaka’s tight opening.  He felt the bed shift, the sound of something being opened, and then Hux’s fingers returned to push, press, and tease, now slicked with some type of lubricant.  “You are a virgin, correct?  Never fucked in your ass?  We shall take care of that.” 

The lubricant warmed and tingled as Hux pushed deeper. Mitaka moaned softly, focusing on the task of pleasing the enormous cock stuffed into his mouth while restraining the urge to rut his hips against the bedding.  He felt as if he was going to come apart with the sensations Hux was stirring within him.  This was the true test.  He knew that know.  Could he maintain without surrendering to his own need for pleasure. He then felt Hux shifting his body, positioning himself over Mitaka’s.  He leaned close to Mitaka’s ear, his voice low and rough, “Steady now. Keep pleasing Ren.  Relax.”  

Mitaka felt Hux’s cockhead nudge at his opening, slowly sliding up and down. There was a slight pause and then Hux slowly began to push inside, meeting only slight resistance, as he eased his length in inch by inch.  The sensation of Hux filling him, stretching him, caused Mitaka to whimper softly.  Hux does not move, only letting his cock to rest inside of Mitaka, allowing him to acclimate to the sensation.   

Mitaka’s eyes water from the sensation of being so filled, with Ren’s cock stuffing his mouth and the cock of his General filling his ass. _This is what it is to serve.  I am only a vessel for their pleasure_. His cock aches with need but he dare not rub or touch it in any way, and instead focuses on devoting himself to Ren’s pleasure, licking and teasing and Hux gently begins to rock his hips, driving himself into Mitaka’s heat.

Ren’s voice is a choked gasp, his fists grabbing tight in Mitaka’s silky hair, “Like that…just like that…” and then Mitaka felt hot jets of cum washing the back of his throat as Ren arches his hips, growling as he climaxes.  Mitaka closes his eyes making sure to get every drop, grunting softly as Hux continues to rut into him from behind. He feels Hux grab at his waist, his grip tight, as he began to move with more urgency, no longer mindful of Mitaka’s comfort and certainly not his pleasure.  Hux’s voice was low and hoarse as he neared his own climax.   With a low, guttural cry, Hux came, sagging down over Mitaka as his orgasm thrilled through him. 

Mitaka could hear Hux’s breathing ragged in his ear as he allowed Ren’s softening cock to gently slip from his lips before focusing on gently cleaning it of the last vestiges of cum.

Even though Mitaka had been denied his own pleasure, he felt a sense of satisfaction.  He had managed to please the both of them.  Yes, his cock was still hard and wept precum onto the bedding, but he had done what was expected of him.  Their pleasure had taken precedence over his own.  At that revelation he felt a swell of pride. 

Hux slowly withdrew from him, his essence spilling from Mitaka’s ass as he did so. Neither said a word, the only sound was that of their ragged breathing as they recovered.

What to do now?  Was he to just leave? Would they dismiss him?

Mitaka shivered as he felt Ren’s fingers gently caress his face.  “You have done very well.”

Hux offered nothing in comment but Mitaka felt his hand gently sweep down and cup the swell of Mitaka’s ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Finally Ren broke the silence. “Come, I like my pets to be cared for.”

 _Now what?_   Mitaka mused as Ren yet again took him firmly by the hand and lead him to the shower, Hux following obediently behind.

The water steamed as both men carefully washed and scrubbed every square inch of Mitaka’s body, the thick fragrant lather (the scent of which was what Mitaka had smelled on Hux’s greatcoat) sluiced away by the hot water. Mitaka allowed a small smile of contentment as both of his masters lavished their appreciation on him, sandwiched between them as they doted on their new pet, only pausing to pepper him with tender kisses and murmur words of praise on how well he had performed, pleasing them so.

Hux kissed him, gently suckling at Mitaka’s lower lip as Ren’s fingers traced downward to once again push and probe at his opening now loosened by Hux’s sound fucking.  With no warning he thrust two fingers inside, voice rough in Mitaka’s ear, “How tight you are, I cannot wait to fill you.”

Mitaka only shuddered as Hux then wrapped a soapy hand around his straining shaft and began to slowly pump. _Was he permitted to cum?_   He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on anything other than the firm, agonizingly slow strokes of Hux’s hand.  He sagged back into Ren, who gave a low rumble of amusement before murmuring, “You may come. This time. You did so well, so I shall allow it.”

Mitaka almost sobbed with relief, “T…thank you my lord.”  It didn’t take long before he shuddered in his own climax, thick gobs of cum slipping down over Hux’s fist before being washed away by the hot water.

Hux smiled before leaning past Mitaka to kiss Ren deep. Mitaka could hear him murmur, “He pleases you then?”

Mitaka could hear the obvious pleasure in Ren’s voice as he answered. “You indulge me.”

                                SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

The shower over, his body carefully dried and his knees still trembling from his encounter, Mitaka once again stood before Ren and Hux. Hux had now covered himself with a soft dressing robe and Ren had pulled on his trousers.  Mitaka was not given the option to clothe himself, he remained naked.  He was already slightly sore from what they had put him through.  Even though he had thoroughly cleansed himself, he swore he could he still felt Hux’s essence leaking from him.  His jaw ached and he was certain he would be sporting bruises the next day.

“Now then my little Lieutenant, I have one question for you.”  Ren’s voice held an edge to it Mitaka could not quite place.

“Y…yes my lord.”

“Do you fear me?”  Ren’s voice was low, smooth, and even. “Do not lie to me.  It would not be…wise.”

Mitaka swallowed hard.  Had Ren asked this question a few days ago the answer would have been very much in the affirmative?  However…now…Mitaka felt no fear.  Yes this was the very same Kylo Ren that killed without compunction and destroyed equipment on the _Finalizer_ without a second thought with his tantrums. Yet standing here, naked between his new masters, Mitaka felt an odd sense of calm.  It was a comfortable sense of belonging.  He felt he had served them well.  He had given them both pleasure and denied himself until given the word. Yes, right here was where he was meant to be.   Serving them was his purpose, and as long as he served his purpose well and without complaint he would be safe.

Mitaka stood tall, even lifting his chin a bit (but sure to keep his eyes averted) as he replied with a calm confidence, “No…my lord.  I do not fear you.  I only wish to please you.  Please you as well as my General.  In every way that you…see fit.”

This answer seemed to please Kylo immensely.  “Good. Very good.  You should not fear your master.  Respect your master always, yes.  Trust your master to take care of you and provide for your needs.  Fear has no place in this arrangement.”

Mitaka felt a surge of pride.  He had done well.  He had been given words of praise and approval. He noted that he no longer felt the collar Ren had presented him with around his neck.  It was now a part of him. 

Ren gently caressed Mitaka’s face, tracing a finger down to Mitaka’s throat to gently caress the thin strip of leather.  “Now there is one final thing.  The collar comes off. If you are to be mine, I want you to bear constant proof that you are mine.  Proof that may not be removed.”  Mitaka felt a tingle of dread as Ren, using the Force, summoned the hilt of his saber to an outstretched hand.  Ren maneuvered himself so that he was standing directly behind Mitaka. 

“My final question: are you mine?  Will you serve me without question or complaint and in doing so I shall see that you are well taken care of.”

Mitaka noticed that while Ren had been speaking, Hux had positioned himself so that he was now standing squarely in front of the now trembling lieutenant. 

“I…I am yours my lord. Completely.”

Without another word, Ren ignited the blade.  It hissed and rumbled, the red blade washing Hux’s body in red light.  Immediately Mitaka felt the fierce press of heat on his bare back.

Ren gently traced a fingertip lightly across Mitaka’s shoulder blades.  “You will wear this burn…this brand.  It marks you as my, and by default Hux’s, property.  You are ours, to do with as we choose.  You are not to go to the med bay and have it attended to. You are to let it heal on its own.  No salves.  No ointments.  I want you to feel its burn and bite and remember whom you serve.” 

It suddenly became very clear where that scar on Hux’s back came from.  It was no mark from combat.  It was a mark of ownership.

“Do you understand?  Do you accept this?  Will you wear this mark?”

Mitaka gathered his courage before answering.  “Y…yes my lord. I will.”

There was a slight pause before Ren continued, “Hold him.”

Hux stepped forward and held Mitaka’s arms tight.  Leaning in close he murmured, “It will only hurt a few days.  You will live. You should be very honored.”  Hux then took Mitaka’s earlobe between his teeth, giving it a sharp nip.

Mitaka can not only hear but also feel that terrible rumble of the saber’s blade as Ren pressed it close to Mitaka’s flesh.  Just a moment was all it took. There was a flash of searing white hot pain but before Mitaka could cry out, Hux crushed his lips to Mitaka’s in a rough kiss, effectively silencing him.  

The pain is not like anything Mitaka has ever experienced in his life.  It was as if Mitaka’s entire back had erupted in flame.  Tears began to well and fall from Mitaka’s eyes, pushing past dark, thick lashes to slide slowly down his cheeks.  Hux breaks his kiss to gently lick them from Mitaka’s face.  

“There now all done. You have done very well.”  Hux’s voice murmurs low and soothing. 

The angry hiss of Ren’s saber goes silent, but the excruciating pain remained.  Mitaka shuddered as he felt Ren’s fingers slowly graze across the fresh wound, causing a fresh blaze of pain to erupt in Mitaka’s flesh.

“We are finished here. Get dressed.  Return to your quarters.  I shall have Hux inform you when we again require your presence.”

Before releasing Mitaka from his grasp, Hux paused to gently plant a kiss upon his forehead.   Hux’s voice is the low, clipped, and controlled tone that he always used on the bridge as he repeats Ren’s directions. “Remember no medical attention.  Rest assured I WILL make sure.”  Hux then leaned close to Mitaka’s ear, whispering in an almost conspiratorial tone, “Standing under cool water helped me.”  Carefully Hux unfastened the buckle to Mitaka’s collar, allowing it to slip from his neck.  “You are dismissed.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. If you read and enjoyed, thank you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mikylux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267766) by [Kyloisadisneyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess)




End file.
